


Of Cakes and Messes

by akadai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot Twists, Supportive sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadai/pseuds/akadai
Summary: Clearly, Genji is still a fool. Hanzo thought. What happened in their past is a sign that he does not deserve the forgiveness. He never asked for a second chance, to bring back what they had together. The damage is done. But coming from (y/n), who has a close relationship with Genji, to say those words gave him a slight hope that he was once again, accepted.





	Of Cakes and Messes

_"I could never find the right time to tell you..."_

It was a late, Christmas night in Tokyo. When Hanzo fled Hanamura, he suspected that staying in one place would risk him getting caught by the clan. He usually travels from one place at a time. He received the title as a wanderer, seeking for his place. However, there is one place where he would always go back again and again. With the two cake boxes being carried inside a plastic in his hand, the other inside the pocket of his jacket, he trecks his way to an apartment. It was not just any other apartment, but it was the one that gave him a peace of mind.

Hanzo enters a ten-story building. Being a regular, the woman behind the desk only nodded at him. He paid no heed towards her. Instead, he climbs up the stairs to the 5th floor, where his most trusted is located. Right now, Hanzo is rather tired. His day didn't go well, nor did it went too bad. But with his mind being bombarded with other things, he was going to be out in a minute.

Then, Hanzo arrives at a door. 513. The number pierces his eyes. Those were the numbers that, even the smallest things, made him a bit relaxed. He couldn't wait to hear the beaming voice of the lady behind the door. Not that he would admit it. The thought of it alone made him blush slightly. He knocks the door. However, after a few seconds, no one answered. Until he heard something falling behind that door. Hanzo chuckled softly. He couldn't deny that he is amused by how clumsy she is. He loved the way she would grumble out on her breath whenever she did something clumsily.

The door opened, revealing a disheveled woman in her mid 30's. Her (h/s) (h/c) hair had strands sticking up on her head. Her t-shirt, which is bigger than her size, was wrinkled as her grandmother's face. She wore boxers, man boxers specifically. It was a habit Hanzo never understood. Her eyes were slowly dropping, but it lightened up when she saw the man that she wanted to see.

"Hanzo! It was so great to see you." she beams with her enthusiastic voice, "I thought I was going to be alone this Christmas. Good thing you decided to keep me company." she lets him inside. "I knew you wouldn't be leaving your apartment, even when I will try to coax you out." Hanzo deadpanned as he walks in. Then, he continues, "So I decided that I come for you."

(y/n) clapped her hands in ecstasy. "Why I would love to have you here in my humble abode anytime." she laughs, "Perhaps a little wine and some interesting conversation could suffice my night." she then noticed the cake boxes that he brought. "Oh my, you brought something for me? I'm so flattered."

"Half of the cake," he deadpanned, "The rest are mine." Through his reply, she pouted but did not say anything afterward. From her own point of view, Hanzo is an unpredictable fellow. Ever since she met him, his actions seemed stiff and mysterious. To her, Hanzo is a strong, wooden board.

Hanzo decided to observe her apartment, and he was appalled at how unorganized her abode is. It was a pig's den. She has an empty ice cream box that was gobbled down earlier. Her jacket was thrown off behind the couch, and her shoes were laying beside the small table. With (y/n) just laying down the couch lazily, he sighed. She is watching some soap opera that she has grown to love over the years. She motions for him to join her, but he did not budge. He placed the cake boxes on the small table.

When Hanzo asks when was the last time she cleaned her apartment, (y/n) only shrugged. She claims that cleaning the whole place would tire her out. Even as a woman, her laziness would only get in the way. He's very concerned at this point.

"When would you join Overwatch?" (y/n) decides to ask. Hanzo looks at her for a moment but looked away when he realizes he cannot answer. He thought of being part of the organization his brother was once in, but he digressed. True, that he has to face his brother normally since he's the only family he has left, but joining so soon did not sit well with him. He wouldn't be pleased to hear questions regarding his history with his younger brother.

(y/n) shoots him a worried look, "You know, you don't have to join them real quick. But you know, this is what Genji would've wanted." With a small glare, Hanzo scoffs, "What Genji wants has nothing to do with my choice. We have separate lives of our own, and I don't want to get in the way of his peaceful life."

"But didn't you ever think that he wishes you to be part of his life?" she sits up and places a hand on his shoulder, "He once told me that he was finally content when he meets you after a long time. Sure, it wasn't a happy kind of reunion, but he was happy that he finally gets to meet you."

Hanzo gives her a doubtful look. (y/n) smiles and continues as she removes her hand from his shoulder, "Genji and I go way back before I left Overwatch. After his meditation with the really nice omnic monk, we had a conversation about you. I was really excited to tell him that I was able to get along with you, and he simply laughs at me. He told me it's weird that I was able to get along with you, who's stern and serious all the time. While me, a very wild woman, you were able to tolerate. I did tell him that I was surprised myself, but he said not to worry about it.

"Of course, Genji was sad when he finds out that I would be leaving Overwatch due to...traumatic experiences. It devastated me. I would never be able to join my friends. I would never be able to assist Mercy with her patients, nor would I be ever chasing Tracer all around the base. It didn't really sit with me well when I lay on my bed, drained and hopes crushed. But then, when you came for me as a recommendation from your brother, you seek for a psychologist. Of course, I didn't mind. You are his brother after all, and I cannot deny help for those who need it.

"Maybe your visits gave me comfort as well. You said that whenever you come to me, your stress decreases. Maybe that's the reason why we became friends, because we kind of needed each other, in a way. I reached out to Genji after a while. I mentioned our friendship, and he said he was so happy to hear that. He's proud, you know. That you've been having the redemption you deserved."

_Clearly, Genji is still a fool._ Hanzo thought. What happened in their past is a sign that he does not deserve the forgiveness. He never asked for a second chance, to bring back what they had together. The damage is done. But coming from (y/n), who has a close relationship with Genji, to say those words gave him a slight hope that he was once again, accepted.

"Also, he's asking if you wanted to be his best man? For his wedding, I mean," she mentioned. Hanzo's eyes widened. He did not know that his brother would get married. That's great, he thinks. His brother found someone that will make him happy for a lifetime. "I did not know that." Hanzo said, "Who is the girl he wishes to be wed with?"

But he did not need any answers when he glances at (y/n)'s hands. She was fidgeting something on her finger. His heart trembled, his body was frozen in disbelief.

On her ring finger, is an engagement ring, and her eyes are downcast with loving eyes for the cyborg.

_"...but it didn't matter anymore..."_

 

 

  
Hanzo was always jealous of his brother. While the younger one was spoiled by his father, he was bombarded with responsibilities the clan has brought upon him. While Genji spent his youth with wildness in his heart, he spent his youth with a cold stone heart. It was unfair when he thought of the past that he left behind.

But that was the past. Hanzo looks upon his future. He focused what's in front, and not what he has walked upon. (y/n) spent most of her life with his brother. It was unfair to take his brother's happiness. When he finally noticed the way the two looked at each other, their lingering fingers tempting to touch each other, he can finally see it.

His heart ached not because he lost again, but to the fact that he almost loved Genji's lover. It was wrong to love your sibling's lover. It felt wrong. He took his brother's life once, he did not want it to happen again. If his brother was proud of him, then he too, is proud. Both have found happiness in one soul. He was glad that it was (y/n), who will become his sister-in-law.

_"...maybe, in the end, it was never us..."_

 

 

 

(y/n) is beautiful, as she walks down the aisle. Her white, wedding gown pools behind her. Her face is hidden on a white veil. Her hair is pushed up into a bun, a few strands decorating her face. She is so beautiful, Hanzo thinks. He stands near the altar, hands clasped behind his back. He's not used to this kind of wedding, which is far from the traditional wedding from his homeland.

_"...but always remember..."_

When the bride comes near, she glances at the older brother. She stops when she's face to face with him. This could've been it when he closes his hand to hers as he guides her to the altar. They would stand together as the priest commences the ceremony. But it wasn't.

(y/n) looks at him. She gives him a wide smile, her eyes giving him a message he understands very clearly. She was thanking him, for giving his blessing, for being there to her wedding. No, it wasn't right. To hers and his brother's wedding. He gives her a warm smile back, as he motions with his eyes to go further, to make the best decision of her life.

With a final smile for him, she looks away to another figure behind him. She walks to the groom, who's helm and faceplate off. Genji glances at his brother and gives him the best smile. Then, his attention gazes back to his bride, the one he would be spending his whole life with. In Genji's eyes were full of adoration and love for the beautiful lady. He intertwines his fingers on hers, as both lean more to each other and continues forward. They would finally be together, and only their future awaits.

Hanzo stands, with his emotions getting jumbled up. Both would continue with their lives together, and he must continue with his when the ceremony ends. But he knows, he was welcome to their family. He closes his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing. He should be happy, that the ones he loved were getting the joy they deserve. Everyone is. The whole Overwatch were present, even Zenyatta, his brother's teacher.

Hanzo is finally content with it. His journey is far from over, and he would be able to find the love he deserves. Because in this world, all deserve the happiness, no matter how broken they are. Maybe in a little bit of time, he would be whole again.

Behind the couple, with no one noticing, Hanzo gives the biggest, greatest smile he ever musters in his whole life.

_"...I will always look after the both of you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, this one-shot is definitely rushed, I apologize T_T
> 
> This one shot is based on that Jollibee commercial that crushed my heart. I still cannot move on from it. I just wanted to make one for Hanzo, cause I think it fits rather well for him. Sure, he didn't have a happy ending with you, but at least he was happy in the end, right? Supportive Hanzo is the best Hanzo.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3\. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos <3\. Maybe there would be more angsty or fluffy one shots in the future, but not all would be Overwatch.


End file.
